Phrase of Love
by xiaolaxoxo
Summary: CHAP 2 UP!;; Some dirty talk ;; Sehun memenuhi janjinya, untuk kembali bertemu Luhan, walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sedang capek bukan main. Rasa lelah membuat otak Luhan lumpuh dan hanya menurut bahkan ketika Sehun mulai berbicara kotor. "Kenapa banyak bercak merah keunguan disitu?" "M-MWO?" Sehun-Luhan/HunHan!/slight BaekYeol
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Phrase About Love**

**Author : xiaolaxoxo**

**Rated : T (entah akan berubah atau tidak)**

**Length : Chaptered, 1 - ...**

**Genre : Crime / Romance**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Pairing : Sehun, dengan... Luhan?**

**Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang Federal Agent yang biasa mengusut pembunuhan, kini harus berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan begitu benci bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya mencintai Sehun yang justru merupakan buronan paling dicari di dunia. Apakah ia mampu mengalahkan rasa cintanya?**

**-oOo-**

Xi Luhan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan serumit ini. Tentu saja ia tahu, dengan mengambil segala resiko yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya yang berbahaya, hidupnya bahkan bisa berakhir kapan saja. Tapi, yang benar saja, kali ini hidupnya kacau gara-gara lima huruf sial yang tiba-tiba hinggap tanpa permisi. Cinta. Ya, _cinta._

Luhan bukan tipikal orang yang mudah percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dan sepertinya itu sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Karena Luhan belum pernah merasakan _cinta_, maka ia dengan mudahnya berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah produksi opera sabun yang selama ini bercokol di televisi sederhananya. Karena cinta hanyalah sekedar rekayasa dari mereka yang kurang kerjaan –ataupun kehabisan ide– ketika hendak mengusung suatu tema acara. Atau bahkan cinta hanyalah suatu ilusi yang tidak nyata dan, yang lebih kejam, tidak pernah ada. Segala yang ia lihat –orang berpelukan, saling menggenggam, berciuman– tidak lebihlah dari dua manusia yang tidak mempunyai tujuan sesaat, dan hanya ingin menikmati waktu sekejap.

Pendapat yang kejam, bukan?

Ha! Kau kena batunya, Xi Luhan! Berani-beraninya mengatakan bahwa cinta hanya fatamorgana.

Maka dewi cinta hanya menampilkan senyum meremehkan. Sudah terlalu sering ia menghadapi orang berpendirian macam Luhan, dan sudah terlalu sering pula ia melihat manusia terpaksa –atau sukarela?– menjilat ludahnya sendiri untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Dan dewi cinta hanya perlu melirik sedikit kearah arlojinya. Maka ketika ia mulai melepas busur-busur yang berisi ratusan ton cinta, siapa yang dapat menolaknya?

Xi Luhan, mungkin?

**-oOo-**

**Tidakkah kau tahu, ada seribu satu frasa tentang cinta...**

"Kau tahu sendiri lah hyung, cinta memang sulit dimengerti"

"Terkadang memang irrasional, sih"

"Karena semua itu berasal dari hati, Luhannie. Otak Albert Einstein pun tidak dibutuhkan bila tema dari semua ini adalah cinta"

**Tentang bagaimana mereka membuat segalanya berbeda...**

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dalam hidupku"

"Bukankah _kencan_ adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan?"

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, kau tahu"

"Seperti...terlahir kembali?"

**Atau membungkus segala duka-lara yang ada**

"Ini tidak benar. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura untuk tetap tersenyum?"

"Rasanya seperti menjalani kehidupan telenovela saja sih"

**Bahkan diantara seribu benci, tidakkah kau menyadari–**

"Enyahlah dari hidupku!"

"Kau hanya mempersulit dirimu sendiri, hyung!"

"Aku tidak mempersulit diriku sendiri! Kau yang mempersulit hidupku!"

–**bahwa masih ada seribu satu cinta yang bersemayam di dalam hati**

"Taruhan satu juta won, dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya"

"Aku tahu dari semua bencimu itu, kau masih sayang padaku!"

"Tatapanmu, Hyung! Mungkin anak lima tahun saja tahu betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang kau keluarkan dengan sukarela untuk dirinya"

**Dan ketika frasa cinta mulai menyusun klausa, adakah pilihan yang tersisa?**

"Sehun-ah, tidak bisakah kau mengingkari semua ini?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan, hyung."

"Tidak ada jalan lain, bunuh dia!"

**Tapi mereka tetaplah manusia, yang ingin berbahagia...**

"Sehun-ah, ada beribu jalan untuk menemui kebahagiaan. Kau harus meraihnya, dengan ataupun tanpa bantuanku. Kau harus sampai sana, dengan ataupun tanpa nasehatku. Kau bisa kan?"

"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti"

**Bagaimanapun juga, mereka layak untuk mendapatkannya~**

"Karena walaupun ada sejuta pintu kebahagiaan pun, aku yakin semuanya berisi tentang dirimu"

* * *

Halooooo pembaca! Salam hangat dari sayaaa huehehe. Gimana kabarnya? Sehat sentosa kan buat mbaca fanfic? Kebetulan nih maincastsnya EXO yaw. Entah kenapa jadi suka banget ngeliat mereka (HUNHAN). Tapi perlu ditegasin, saya **bukan** fans mereka. Saya cuma suka ngeliat mereka bareng, itu aja sih. Nggak lebih dari sekedar konteks itu.

Xiaola masih newbie nih, alias masih cimit-cimit gitudeh di dunia per-fanfic-an(?) jadi mohon bantuan, review, saran, dan segala kritiknya ya. Diterima dengan senang hati kok. Kalau ada pemilihan diksi yang nyeleneh dan menyalahi, bilang aja.

Oya, **ini **agak **penting **; yang langganan tv kabel, ada yang suka acara macam NCIS, Hawaii Five-0, Criminal Minds, atau yg berbau detektif gitu nggak? Kalo ada yang suka, tunjuk jari. Karena Luhan, saya buat dia bekerja sebagai seorang _federal agent_. Keren yak? Padahal muka imut kaya princess begitu kekeke^^

Ya pokoknya, di cerita ini, Luhan saya pekerjakan(?) secara _manly_, kerjaannya nyari pembunuh. Jadi tiap hari isinya bawa pistol buat nge dorr dorr hatinya xiaola (?)

Okedeh hahaha sori nyeleneh. Ditunggu ya kritik sarannya. Walopun baru prolog sih.

Cheerio,

Xiaola~


	2. Memorable Beginning

Kalau kalian suka lihat NCIS, seenggaknya kalian punya gambaran gimana Luhan kerja. Yah, semoga setting xiaola bisa dimengerti sama kalian deh :D

Enjoy your reading^^

**Tittle : Phrase About Love**

**Author : xiaolaxoxo**

**Rated : T (entah akan berubah atau tidak)**

**Length : Chaptered, 1 - ...**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Pairing : Sehun, dengan... Luhan?**

**Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang Federal Agent yang biasa mengusut pembunuhan, kini harus berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan begitu benci bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya mencintai Sehun yang justru merupakan buronan paling dicari di dunia. Apakah ia mampu mengalahkan rasa cintanya?**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1 : ****Memorable Beginning **

_Monday, March 9 2010._

_Ting_.

Suara dentingan lift berbunyi, seorang namja keluar sembari bersenandung kecil –entah menyanyikan lagu apa– Ia cukup _cantik_. Ah, bukan. Ia _sangat cantik_. Walaupun pakaiannya berusaha keras menonjolkan sisi kelelakiannya, tapi tetap saja, kecantikannya tidak dapat hilang. Siapakah gerangan?

Mari Xiaola kenalkan dengan dengan pemeran utama cerita ini ; Xi Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju bilik _team_nya. Team Wu Yi Fan, atau mari kita memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kris. Karena Kris begitu benci sekali ketika nama lengkapnya disebutkan. Entah apa alasannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui–kecuali diri Kris sendiri–

Team Kris sendiri beranggotakan tiga orang ; Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan Luhan sendiri. Mereka bertiga cukup terlihat sebagai sepasang saudara yang solid, walaupun Luhan harus mengakui, kata _saudara_ kurang begitu cocok bagitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka seperti memiliki chemistry lebih. Telepati, mungkin? Entahlah, Luhan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Wah, Luhan noona sudah datang, rupanya" Chanyeol memberikan ucapan selamat pagi secara kurang menyenangkan pada Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya nyengir jelek saja mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "HYUNG, itulah panggilan yang tepat untukku. Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan sih?"

"Entahlah, noona," Baekhyun ganti menimpali, "Kau jangan marah padanya, setidaknya dia memanggilmu noona bukan tanpa alasan"

"Aish kalian berdua," Luhan menggerutu sebal lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, "selalu saja melindungi satu sama lain"

"Aku tidak melindunginya, noona. Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya. Dan apa tujuanmu memakai jaket metal begitu?" Baekhyun mencela model pakaian yang Luhan kenakan hari ini. Memang, jika diperhatikan, Luhan berpakaian semakin ekstrem dari hari ke hari. Kemarin ia mengenakan sepatu boots tinggi –yang begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihatnya, langsung ditertawakan luar biasa– lalu 2 hari sebelumnya Luhan menjabrik (?) rambutnya. Dan sekarang? Aigoo, jaket metal?

"Ini bukan jaket metal, Baekkie sayang. Ini jaket _lelaki_. Tolong dibedakan, ne?"

Sebetulnya Luhan berpakaian mengerikan macam begini, hanya untuk menunjukkan sisi kelelakiannya. Astaga, apanya yang mau ditunjukkan? Dia jelas-jelas cantik sekali. Dan segala aksesori yang menempel padanya, bukannya membuat sisi kelelakiannya timbul, tapi justru semakin menampakkan keimutannya yang tiada tara.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Arraseo, segera dibedakan. Perintah dilaksanakan!"

"Ah ya, bagaimana dengan laporanmu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Menyebalkan sekali, hyung," Chanyeol mengeluh sebal. Sementara Luhan tersenyum senang karena sudah dipanggil _hyung_ lagi, "aku baru menyelesaikannya pukul 3 pagi tadi"

"Yah begitulah hidup kita. Mau bagaimana lagi" Luhan menatap Chanyeol prihatin. Di kasus kemarin, Chanyeol memang harus memberi laporan paling banyak, karena kasus tersebut berkaitan dengan kasus yang dulu ditangani oleh Chanyeol saat ia masih menjadi polisi. Sedangkan Luhan dapat menyelesaikan laporan tersebut dengan cepat.

"Siapkan peralatan kalian," Kris datang dan berjalan cepat kearah mejanya dan memakai jaket berlogo NCIS, "ada pengeboman di Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Detroit"

"M-mwo? Bukankah itu diluar yurisdiksi kita, Kris?"

"Lihatlah nanti, Luhan-ah" Kris menggumam lalu berlalu. Namun Luhan masih bisa mendengar Kris berkata,

"Dan jangan lupa lepaskan jaket metalmu itu"

**-oOo-**

"Sejauh ini ada lima orang tewas, dua diantaranya adalah bintara yang sedang berada disini menjalani program kerja. Yah, kepolisian dan Angkatan Laut sedang berada dalam masa program-kerja-bersama. Semacam training dan sebagainya. Kami belum mendata para korban luka, tapi jika dilihat dari korban luka memang lebih banyak, kemungkinan besar ada beberapa yang terjebak di dalam, _detective_"

"Ada berapa korban?"

"Dari yang kami data, ada tiga puluh orang yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit terdekat, _detective_"

Luhan samar-samar bisa mendengar polisi sedang memberikan keterangan kepada Kris perihal apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara dirinya bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusuri halaman lebar depan kantor kepolisian pusat Detroit yang sekarang diisi oleh banyak ambulance, petugas kesehatan, dan–tentu saja– para warga sipil yang terluka akibat ledakan. Dilihat dari hasilnya sekarang, Luhan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ledakan itu cukup besar.

"Anda baik-baik saja, ma'am?" Luhan dengan sigap membantu seorang wanita yang berjalan pincang. Penampilan wanita tersebut benar-benar kacau. Rambut jagungnya kusut dan acak-acakan, pipinya kehitam-hitaman, dahinya sobek beberapa senti, dan matanya sayu, terlihat cukup terguncang.

"Terimakasih, anak muda," Wanita itu berkata lirih. Kelihatannya Luhan memang datang di saat yang tepat, karena setelah Luhan melingkarkan lengannya, sang wanita tersebut langsung roboh di lengan Luhan.

"Paramedis!" Luhan berteriak kearah orang-orang yang masih tenggelam dalam hingar-bingar mencekam. Tidak lama kemudian ada beberapa petugas berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya sembari membawa tandu.

"Bukan hanya kita yang ada di sini, FBI juga," Baekhyun memposisikan diri di sebelah Luhan yang sedang melihat wanita tadi dibawa ke ambulance menggunakan tandu.

"Akan berebut, eoh?" Luhan tersenyum sinis, sementara Baekhyun mengedingkan bahu, "Kurasa tidak. Kupikir kali ini kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka"

"Dan Kris mau bekerja sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bukankah seharusnya kita melepaskan kasus ini kepada FBI?"

Sejujurnya, Luhan juga diliputi kebingungan. FBI memang seharusnya menangani kasus ini, _sendirian_. Tanpa NCIS terlibat. Ia masih bingung dengan Kris yang memerintahkan mereka untuk mengusut peristiwa pengeboman ini. Memang sih, ada beberapa bintara yang tewas, tapi, setahunya FBI lah yang seharusnya memiliki kewenangan penuh atas kasus ini.

NCIS –Naval Criminal Investigative Service– memang tidak seterkenal federal agent seperti FBI. Karena NCIS hanya mengkhususkan diri pada kematian atau pembunuhan yang berhubungan dengan Angkatan Laut. Kerja mereka pun jarang tersoroti oleh publik. Berbeda dengan FBI yang sudah dikenal baik oleh publik.

"Entahlah, kurasa yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bertanya-tanya saja. atau—"

"Apa yang sudah kalian dapat?" Kris menghampiri mereka berdua. Menatap tajam kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya keasyikan bicara.

"E-eh, aku sudah..."

Kris memandang Luhan tajam dengan tatapan _lakukan-sesuatu-yang-berarti-atau-kubunuh-kalian-berdua-sekarang-juga_.

"Aku sudah membantu seorang wanita yang pingsan, Kris" Luhan menggumam pelan dan menyadari bahwa dirinya bodoh sekali. Membantu seorang wanita? Ia adalah agen lapangan senior, yang seharusnya kesini untuk mengusut dan menemukan titik terang atas peristiwa pengeboman ini!

Kris mendengus, "Cepatlah bekerja _dengan benar _sebelum aku mengganti status pekerjaanmu menjadi petugas paramedis"

"Baiklah" Luhan segera berlalu dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Kris mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih tajam. Sebetulnya Luhan cukup tergoda untuk sedikit mencuri dengar, namun perkataan Kris tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"Permisi nona, boleh saya lihat pengenalnya?" Seorang petugas mencegat Luhan masuk. Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah dua tahun bekerja, tapi entah berapa kali ia dipanggil dengan sebutan yang tidak seharusnya ; Nona. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan, Luhan mengeluarkan benda seperti dompet dari dalam sakunya,

"NCIS, Special Agent Xi Luhan, Agen Senior Lapangan, bung! Lihatlah lencanaku sepuasmu," Petugas tersebut memeriksa pengenal Luhan, dan Luhan hanya menatapnya sabar. Ia yakin petugas yang dihadapinya ini adalah 'orang baru'–sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk membedakan mana petugas yang baru dan lama karena biasanya petugas baru kelewat paranoid dengan memeriksa setiap detail tanda pengenal yang ada–

Luhan dipersilahkan masuk setelah sang petugas baru tersebut menanyakannya apakah ia membawa senapan atau tidak. Omo, yang benar saja! Semua agen pasti membawa pistol kemanapun mereka pergi! Sepertinya petugas tersebut memang paling baru dari yang baru-_-

"Chae Rin noona!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya menyapa wanita senior di hadapannya ketika ia memasuki gedung, "Jadi NCIS mengirim tim Kris ya?"

Luhan tersenyum sopan, "Ne, benar sekali. FBI mengirim 'pasukan' Yesung?"

Chae Rin tertawa kecil, "Ya begitulah. Sekarang ia ada di dalam. Ada tiga orang yang tertahan di lift. Beberapa petugas sedang berusaha mengeluarkan mereka. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa-bisanya menggunakan eskalator padahal jelas-jelas alarm bahaya telah dibunyikan"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Duluan ya, Luhan-ah" Lee Chae Rin segera berlalu dari hadapan Luhan. _Hmmm, jadi Yesung sunbae yang bertugas kali ini_. Luhan tersenyum senang. Ah, berarti All-Korean-Team!

Cukup menyenangkan juga mendengar banyak orang Korea yang bekerja sebagai agen federal di Amerika Serikat. Yah, walaupun sejujurnya tidak diherankan, mengingat Amerika dan Korea Selatan memang memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Luhan sendiri sangat bersyukur sekali mendapati dirinya ditempatkan satu tim yang semuanya berasal dari kultur budaya yang hampir sama. Walaupun ia dan Kris berasal dari China.

Luhan berjalan memasuki gedung kepolisian tersebut. Kondisinya memang cukup parah, kepingan kaca dan darah merah bertebaran di penjuru lantai. Keadaan sepi senyap. Ia hanya melihat tiga orang petugas yang terlihat begitu sibuk melakukan sesuatu –entah apa– di dekat lift. _Pasti mereka petugas evakuasi_, pikir Luhan.

_Bipbip_.

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi, dan terpampang tulisan 'Big Bossy Kris' disana, "Ya, Kris? Ada apa?"

"_Temui Yesung dan bantu dia"_

"Wah," Luhan mengangkat alisnya, _pasti Kris sudah bertemu dengan Chae Rin_, "Dimana ia?"

"_Lantai 4, sayap kiri, laboratorium_"

"Dan untuk apa aku membantunya?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Ia bisa merasakan Kris setengah mati menahan jengkel. Tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Ia menyalakan senter dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Penduduk sipil"

_Tuut...tuuut...tuuut_

Kris memang benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

**-oOo-**

"Aku diberi tahu bahwa ada beberapa penduduk sipil yang sebelumnya berada di laboratorium," Yesung menyoroti semua yang ada di sekitarnya, mencari setidaknya petunjuk tentang keberadaan orang-orang yang masih terjebak di dalam laboratorium. Sejauh ini, Yesung sudah berhasil menemukan 5 orang, dan mereka semua berada di lantai 2.

"Kau," Yesung berbalik menghadap Luhan yang berada sekitar tiga langkah dibelakangnya, "coba ke sayap kanan, aku akan ke lantai 5"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yesung beranjak menaiki tangga darurat dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan mulai menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan menuju sayap kanan. Sebenarnya keadaan di sayap kanan sendiri lebih baik dibandingkan dengan sayap kiri bangunan yang sudah 'setengah ambruk'. Walaupun begitu kursi dan yang berada di sana-sini juga menunjukkan bahwa sebelumnya keadaan disini juga cukup kacau.

_Tak. Tak. Tak. Jeduk _(?)

Luhan segera bersiaga dengan mengacungkan pistolnya ke depan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tetap memegang senter untuk menerangi sekelilingnya.

_Tak. Tak. Tak._

Suara tersebut semakin jelas. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan masuk ke ruangan yang kurang lebih sama berantakannya dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Luhan berkeliling –tetap dalam kondisi tangan mengacungkan pistol– dan tidak mendapati apa-apa disana. _Berarti ada di ruangan satunya_. Luhan segera mengambil kesimpulan mengingat di sayap kanan ini ada lima ruangan yang ada. Tiga ruangan sudah disusuri bersama Yesung-sunbae, dan sekarang ia ada di ruangan keempat. Berarti suara tersebut berasal dari ruangan kelima. Pasti.

Mengetahui sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan Luhan menjumpai sang-pemilik-suara-kaki di ruang lima membuat tubuhnya semakin siaga. Matanya menjadi lebih awas dan tangannya menggenggam pistol tersebut lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Luhan berjalan sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Bukannya Luhan paranoid, memang sih, suara tersebut bisa juga berasal dari seseorang yang terjebak di dalam gedung ini. Bahkan _kemungkinan besar _memang berasal dari penduduk sipil yang terjebak. Tapi entahlah, entah kenapa Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukankah bisa saja orang yang menanamkan bom justru terjebak di dalam sini? Bisa saja orang tersebut membawa benda tajam dan memiliki teknik beladiri yang mengagumkan. Bisa jadi, kan?

Luhan memasuki ruangan kelima dan terkejut mendapati seseorang berjaket hitam yang lengannya dilipat ke siku dan memakai tudung sedang memunggungi pintu masuk –dan itu artinya memunggungi Luhan juga– Sepertinya lebih tinggi dari dirinya, yah walaupun tidak banyak berbeda. Luhan bisa melihat orang itu menunduk.

"NCIS, _Federal Agent. Freeze!_," Luhan mulai bersuara dan mendekat. Orang tersebut berbalik dan Luhan segera menyadari bahwa ia memang kelewat paranoid. Orang ini tidak lebihnya penduduk sipil yang terluka! Lihat saja tangannya yang mengucurkan darah.

Luhan menyoroti wajah lelaki bertudung tersebut dan menyadari kalau orang tersebut berasal dari Asia. Atau setidaknya keturunan Asia. Wajahnya putih luar biasa, bibirnya manis, hidungnya menarik dan beberapa poni membingkai wajahnya yang menurut Luhan, ehm, luar biasa.

"Nona," sahut lelaki itu pelan, "bisakah anda menurunkan pistol tersebut?"

Luhan segera tersadar dan menurunkan pistolnya yang sebelumnya masih mengacung tegak kearah lelaki tersebut seolah-olah siap memuntahkan senapan sewaktu-waktu. Ia mendekati lelaki tersebut perlahan dan memeriksa keadaannya dengan canggung. Luhan sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan melihat lelaki tersebut menjatuhkan pecahan kaca yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Lelaki itu duduk dengan kaki diluruskan, "Sebagaimana yang bisa kau lihat"

Luhan ikut berjongkok melihat lelaki tersebut terduduk, "Ada empat pecahan kaca yang menancap di kulitku. Cukup menyakitkan dan aku harus mengambil pecahan itu sendiri. Itu tadi pecahan terakhir"

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan 'ooooo' panjang tanpa suara. Ia menaikkan pandangannya dan kembali melihat wajah –ehm– tampan tersebut. Melihat dari jarak lima kali lebih dekat membuat wajah tersebut, entah kenapa, lima kali lebih nyata dan seribu kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Nona, ada masalah?"

Luhan tersentak kedua kalinya dan mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sedetik kemudian ia menggerutu pelan dalam bahasa Korea, "Ya! Apa maksudnya mengataiku nona?"

"Mianhe, jadi sebetulnya kau seorang namja?"

Ia tersentak untuk ketiga kalinya mendengar apa yang lelaki tersebut katakan, "Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Tentu saja! Aku lahir dan besar disana!"

"Aah begitu rupanya," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Luhan-ah, ne?"

Sejujurnya Luhan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya mengajak kenalan lelaki tersebut. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang 'kurang menyenangkan'. Lihatlah lengan lelaki tersebut! Masih mengeluarkan darah walaupun sudah tidak separah tadi.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan –sumpah demi dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya– sejujurnya Luhan belum pernah melihat senyum semanis itu, "Baiklah. Luhan-ah rupanya. Kau cantik sekali!"

Pipi Luhan mulai menunjukkan semburat merah dan membuat lelaki di hadapannya terkekeh. Ternyata cahaya senter sederhana tersebut cukup untuk melihat rona kemerahan yang ada, "Aigoo neomu kyeopta!"

Luhan sendiri agak bingung dengan reaksi abnormal yang ia tunjukkan terhadap lelaki di hadapannya ini. Reaksi normalnya adalah ; mencak-mencak sambil menggerutu dan menegaskan dengan setegas-tegasnya bahwa ia adalah seorang namja sejati yang _tampan_ dan bukannya _cantik._ Tapi mengapa ketika dihadapkan dengan lelaki tersebut ia...?

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, "Aku namja, kau tahu. _Namja,"_

Orang tersebut tersenyum lebih lebar dan Luhan bersumpah ia ingin sekali mencium bibir lelaki itu, "Baiklah baiklah, _namja_. Akan kucoba mengingat itu. _Luhan _adalah _yeo–_eh _namja_"

Wajah Luhan tambah merona ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki tersebut menggodanya lagi, "YA! NAMJA!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kau namja!"

"Tapi kenapa harus ada yeo-yeo segala!?"

Lelaki tersebut hanya terkekeh, lalu menekan-nekan tangan kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan kembali sadar bahwa mereka sedang bercakap-cakap di 'gedung-yang-habis-di-bom-dan-setengah-ambruk'

"Astaga, kau masih bisa berjalan? Atau perlu kubantu? Kita harus ke halaman depan untuk membereskan lukamu ini. Ayo!" Luhan kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu lelaki tersebut berdiri, "Terima kasih"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir terhadapku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok," ujarnya santai.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Yang benar? Bagaimana dengan kegelapan disini?"

"Bukan masalah besar, mataku awas kalau hanya melihat di kegelapan macam begini,"

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagi pula gelapnya tidak terlalu pekat," Lelaki tersebut berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Tapi ia mendengar Luhan yang berkata pelan,

"Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju Luhan yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Ia tetap melangkah walaupun sudah mengeliminasi banyak jarak, dan sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah yang hanya berselisih 3 senti saja. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan nafas lelaki tersebut menyapu wajahnya, dan hal tersebut membuatnya merona luar biasa.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan juga berfikir kalau kegelapan disini 'tidak seberapa'. Buktinya ia masih bisa melihat wajah tampan tersebut dengan jelas. Dan, ooh, Luhan bersumpah ia bisa melihat seringai nakal yang terpajang di wajah tampan itu. Dan apa yang lelaki tersebut katakan rasanya mampu membuat dirinya mabuk,

"Kenapa? Kau takut kehilanganku?"

Luhan hanya diam membeku. Otaknya mencerna lambat sekali percakapan _intim_(?) ini. Sialan saja kepada jarak mereka yang sudah-sangat-dekat-sekali dan membuat otaknya bekerja semakin lama. Jantungnya pun bekerja fluktuatif. Entah kenapa sekali-sekali melambat lalu detik berikutnya berdebar kencang bukan main.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, sayang. Aku janji padamu"

Lelaki tersebut menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua sejenak lalu beralih ke telinga Luhan. Menjilatnya sesaat dan berbicara dengan nada berat dan, ehm, seksi.

Luhan masih tidak dapat berpikir ketika sesuatu yang basah menempel pada setengah bibir-setengah pipinya. Luhan bahkan tidak mengetahui ketika lelaki tersebut telah berlalu. Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia baru bisa mencerna apa yang lelaki tersebut katakan dengan nada yang, uhh...

"Namaku... Oh Sehun"

**-oOo-**

HAAAAAAIIIII!

Chapter 1 udah selesai nih. Kepanjangan nggak? Mbosenin nggak? Diksinya aneh nggak? Gimana nih? Xiaola campur aduk rasanya waktu nulis ini huehehe.

Masih bingung nggak sama penjelasan Xiaola soal settingan tempatnya? Emang bikin bingung sih. Xiaola aja kebingungan gimana harus njelasin setting tempatnya. Tapi, well, tuh Sehun udah nongol dengan elit :p

Yah, seperti yang udah Xiaola bilang, Xiaola itu orangnya labil, tergantung orang lain. Bukannya emang modus pingin dapet repieu banyak, Cuma masalahnya emang kritik dan saran emang dibutuhin banget buat kelangsungan menulis *ceileh

Jadi, mohon jangan jadi silent readers, okeh? Komentarilah, bagus atau jelek dengan senang hati xiaola terima! Repieu sangat ditungguuu. Oya, yang di prolog udah repieu, thankies banget yaa. Cek PM kalian, kehhh? ;)

Sekian dari Xiaola.

Lopyu, such as always,

XiaolaXoXo


	3. Some Dirty Talk?

Let's rock! Second chapter has just begun! Kekeke^^ Semoga nggak mbosenin yaaah~

Banyak HunHan-nya nih chapter ini. Enjoy your reading

**Tittle : Phrase About Love**

**Author : xiaolaxoxo**

**Rated : T+ (?) (entah akan berubah atau tidak)**

**Length : Chaptered, 2 - ... (still unknown)**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Siwon SJ**

**Pairing : Sehun, dengan... Luhan? Baekhyun – Chanyeol (BaekYeol) Slight!**

**Genre : Crime / Romance **

**Summary : Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun dengan cara (yang menurut Luhan) agak tidak terduga. Dan yang lebih parah, otak Luhan yang sedang kelelahan menuruti percakapan Sehun yang menjerumus ke dirty talk. Bagaimana ya?**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2 : ****Some...Dirty Talk?**

_Tuesday, March 10 2010_

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, sedikit meregangkan otot. Luhan tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal tersebut sejak kemarin. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang luar biasa menggerogotinya sejak tadi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia kembali menguap, tepat saat Direktur Choi Siwon datang menghampiri bilik mereka. Siwon menatap Luhan yang menguap lebar tanpa ampun, seolah-olah balas dendam atas hilangnya kesempatan untuk tidur tadi malam, mengingat mereka menghabiskan malam di kursi –yang sebetulnya empuk sekali, tapi berhubung diduduki hampir sehari rasanya tetap saja keras bukan main– mencari siapa gerangan pelaku pengeboman tersebut.

"Bekerja semalaman disini?" tanya Siwon sembari mengancingkan jasnya

Luhan mendelik –sebal karena acara mari-menguap-bersama yang baru ia lakukan diganggu– namun agak dongkol ketika melihat direkturnya sendiri yang berdiri dengan gagah di depan mejanya.

"Yah begitulah. Ehm, sore, direktur" Luhan agak kikuk menjawabnya.

"Selamat sore, direktur" Chanyeol yang duduk _lesehan_ di bawah juga mengucapkan salam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari notebook yang dipangkunya. Ia menoleh ke Baekhyun, "Aku dapat Letnan Muda William Dorthory mengunjungi Annapolis, empat hari lalu"

"William Dorthory di Annapolis. Oke, cek" Baekhyun mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard komputernya. Lalu Luhan menoleh padanya,

"Aku dapat Perwira Mike Russo di Philadelphia, tiga hari lalu"

"Russo di Philadelphia, cek"

"Apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" Siwon menoleh ke Kris, menuntut sedikit penjelasan.

"Mencari pelaku pengeboman, tentu saja. Sedang menyelidiki latar belakang orang-orang yang berada disana dengan sedikit motif,"

"Yah," Chanyeol menimpali, "Orang-orang _kurang beruntung_ yang berada di sana"

"Hanya itu?" Siwon menatap Kris tidak percaya, "Lamban betul kerja kalian. Semalaman disini dan kalian hanya mencari _itu_?"

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Luhan yang frustasi melihat Kris dan Siwon yang sibuk berbicara entah apa. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencerna apa yang mereka katakan, karena kantuk yang tadi hilang kini datang lagi, dan rasanya sulit sekali mempertahankan kedua bola matanya agar tetap membuka dan waspada.

"Oke, lanjutkan besok. Kasihan anak buahmu terlunta begitu" Siwon berlalu dan menuju ke lift.

Kris menoleh memandangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan bergantian. _Mungkin benar juga_. Mata Baekhyun agak memerah karena sejak kemarin ia terus-terusan menatap layar komputer. Luhan sama parahnya, karena ia terus menerus bekerja di belakang meja. Jari-jari tangannya seperti mau patah saja, sejak kemarin terus-menerus beradu dengan keyboard. Hanya Chanyeol lah yang terlihat agak manusiawi, karena ia agen lapangan (paling) senior jika dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya itu, maka Kris selalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk terjun ke lapangan. Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang diberi mandat untuk memantau dari balik meja.

"Kalian, pulanglah. Sudah larut," Kris menatap mereka sekilas lalu kembali memantapkan diri dengan komputernya.

Ketiga orang tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Kris setengah mati menahan senyum geli. Dari cara mereka menghembuskan nafas, seolah-olah nafas mereka berkata, _Akhirnya_!

"Baiklah," Chanyeol yang pertama kali bereaksi. Ia bangkit menuju mejanya dan mengambil tas punggung, diikuti oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak sabar segera sampai rumah. Aku akan segera kawin sama kasur," Chanyeol berkata sambil menyelempangkan tasnya, "Ada yang mau lihat proses perkawinanku?"

"Ooh, tidak perlu," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Sepertinya kita bertiga akan sibuk dengan perkawinan kita sampai pagi. Reaksinya pun pasti sama, mendengkur brutal tanpa ampun."

"Ya! Aku tidak mendengkur!" Luhan ikut masuk dalam pusaran diskusi Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, hyung, kau pasti mendengkur. Semua lelaki juga seperti itu kalau kelelahan. Hanya saja kau sih yang terlalu polos untuk mengakuinya"

"Andwae! Aku bukannya terlalu polos, aku memang tidak pernah mendengkur!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Waktu kau dan aku tugas di Baltimore, hyung, saat kita disuruh menjaga salah satu saksi untuk pengadilan, malam itu aku dan kau membuat perjanjian tidur bergantian. Sumpah saat itu aku mendengarmu mendengkur"

Muka Luhan seketika memerah, "Ya! Untuk apa kita membahas ini, tidak penting sekali"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Mau pulang bareng, Hyung?"

"Aniyo, gwenchana. Aku membawa mobil sendiri" tolak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan sedikit Starbucks bersamaku dan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol ganti memberikan penawaran.

"Hei," Baekhyun menyela, "Aku tidak pernah membuat janji Starbucks bersamamu"

"Aku tidak perlu membuat janji untuk pergi bersamamu" Jawab Chanyeol cepat, lalu menoleh kearah Kris, "Kris, kau tidak pulang?"

"Nanti, duluan saja"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kris"

Mereka bertiga bergantian memberi salam selamat malam kepada Kris dan berlalu. Luhan hanya mendengarkan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentang ajak-mengajak-ke-Starbucks.

Luhan pikir mereka akan berhenti berdebat ketika lift mulai membawa mereka turun menuju lantai dasar. Tapi bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir pun perdebatan belum juga berakhir. Luhan memutar matanya bosan, heran juga sih dengan stamina mereka yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya.

"Tidak ada Starbucks, oke?"

"Kalau tidak Starbucks, bagaimana dengan sedikit clubbing?" Chanyeol kembali memberi pilihan yang sejujurnya jauh lebih buruk. Memang siapa sih yang mau diajak clubbing padahal mereka sudah terjaga semalaman kemarin?

"Aigoo," Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Ayolah Baekkieeee" Chanyeol merengek. Dan demi tuhan (plis reader mungkin bisa setel lagu demi tuhannya arya wiguna sebage backsound kkk), Chanyeol merengek adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka. Kalau kejadiannya bukan malam ini pasti Luhan sudah meledek mereka berdua habis-habisan. Mungkin berkata bahwa mereka ada..._sesuatu_? Atau segalanya yang berhubungan dengan itu. Namun sayangnya kejadiannya _harus_ malam ini, sehingga Luhan malas sekali memperdebatkannya. Melihat mereka berdua pun malas setengah mati.

"Ehm," Luhan meminta perhatian, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu. Acara perkawinanku dengan kasur akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Chanyeol nyengir dan berkata, "Benar sekali. Berbahagialah"

"Malam, Hyung!" Baekhyun menimpali, lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan sepertinya tetap membahas tentang Starbucks ataupun clubbing.

**-oOo-**

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sedikit roti dulu sebelum ia benar-benar meluncur ke rumahnya. Sedikit makanan tentu saja diperlukan. Ia tidak ingin acara 'perkawinan agung' dengan kasur sedikit terganggu hanya gara-gara perutnya yang berontak ingin mendapat asupan.

Sampai rumah, Luhan memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak. Air hangat mungkin membuat tubuhnya lebih waras. Atau setidaknya bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman dan mengurangi penat yang ada.

Tiba-tiba (cinta datang kepadakuuu ooo *abaikan) Luhan teringat peristiwa kemarin. Lebih spesifiknya, peristiwa_nya_ dengan namja bernama...

Oh Sehun?

Memang sejak peristiwa kemarin, fokus Luhan tidak sepenuhnya berada pada pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu, ia sendiri bingung. Mungkin ia teringat pada janji Sehun kepadanya?

Lalu kalau Sehun mengingkari janjinya, memang kenapa? Bukankah mereka baru bertemu sekali? Untuk apa terlalu mengharapkan sebuah janji dari pertemuan yang terjadi secara singkat?

Atau mungkin karena Sehun yang tampan?

Rona kemerahan kembali mendatangi wajah Luhan. Agak malu mengakui bahwa Sehun memang, ehm, tampan. Bahkan dalam kegelapan pun ia harus mengakui hal tersebut. Rasional kan? Lelaki memuji lelaki lain itu tentu saja normal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sering memuji dirinya, walaupun memuji bahwa Luhan itu cantik(-_-)

_Krieet..._

Luhan mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka, atau lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Siapakah gerangan? Kris? Tidak mungkin, Kris pasti mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu bosnya memang semena-mena ketika ia bekerja, tapi diluar itu, Kris menghormati sekali tiap privasi anak buahnya. Lalu apakah duo Baekhyun-Chanyeol?

Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa diam ketika mereka datang ke rumah Luhan. Walaupun sering sekali mereka masuk tanpa permisi, tapi setidaknya mereka berdua selalu memberi tanda kedatangan, seperti teriakan Chanyeol ; _Hyung, kami datang!_

Tapi dari cara orang tersebut membuka pintu yang terkesan pelahan dan sangat berhati-hati, entah kenapa Luhan berpikir bahwa orang tersebut adalah... penguntit? Atau mungkin orang jahat yang benci akan dirinya dan pekerjaannya? Luhan menghela napas berat. Menyebalkan sekali! Akhirnya Luhan bangkit, memakai bathrobe-nya, dan membawa pistol yang sengaja dibawanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ah, ada suara di tangga. Pistolnya kembali mengacung seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melangkah mendekati tangga. Dan suara gedebak-gedebuk terdengar semakin jelas.

"YAAA!"

Mereka bertabrakan, walau tidak sampai membuat keduanya terjatuh. Seketika Luhan membeku melihat siapa penguntit yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu,

"Luhan-ah, tidak bisakah kau turunkan pistolmu itu?"

Oke, itu permintaan yang sama dengan yang ia minta kemarin. Hanya bedanya adalah sekarang ia menyebutkan nama 'Luhan-ah'. Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali.

"Dua kali dalam dua hari," Orang tersebut mengeluh, "Sepertinya pertemuan kita benar-benar absurd. Kau selalu dalam kondisi mengacungkan pistolmu itu kepadaku"

Luhan nyengir salah tingkah dan meletakkan pistolnya ke meja, "Lagipula, Oh Sehun-ssi, kau yang masuk ke rumahku tanpa ijin. Jadi ini adalah reaksi normal seorang agen federal dalam menghadapi penguntit atau pembunuh"

"Begitu ya," Sehun menggerutu, "Padahal kan aku bukan penguntit"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau tahu rumahku?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa hijau lumut, "Yah, dengan sedikit trik"

"Trik macam apa itu? Kau pasti menguntitku!" Luhan melihat-lihat isi kulkas, adakah minuman layak yang sekiranya dapat diberikan kepada tamunya tersebut.

Sehun tertawa, "Yah terserahlah kalau kau beranggapan begitu,"

Luhan kembali membawa dua botol softdrink dan ia letakkan di meja makan. Melegakan juga, setidaknya sebelum pulang ia membeli makanan _drive thru _yang porsinya cukup besar. Untuk ukuran dua namja dewasa mungkin cukup.

"Sehun-ssi, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, agak kurang menyukai kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel formal.

"Hei, tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku," Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau memintaku memanggil Luhan-ah, maka aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Sehun-ah. Bisa?"

"Eh," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Akan kuusahakan"

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, belum, aku belum makan. Kenapa? Kau mau memberiku makanan?"

"Mungkin," Luhan tertawa, "Ada sedikit makanan di meja. Aku lapar sekali. Dan agak kurang sopan kalau kau hanya melihatku makan"

"Gwenchana. Aku nonton tv saja. Kau bisa makan disampingku, arra?" Sehun mengambil remote dan mengganti.

"Ayolah, makan sedikit saja ya?" Luhan sedikit mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua dan menarik-narik lengan Sehun, membuat sang pemilik tersenyum gemas.

"Aigoo. Seperti anak kecil saja sih. Nanti saja,"

Luhan cemberut dan beranjak untuk membawa setangkup roti dan dua kaleng softdrink dari meja makan. Lalu memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Sehun yang sekarang sedang menonton film.

"Kau ini," Sehun mendengus menatap Luhan yang makan rakus luar biasa, "Sudah tidak berjumpa dengan makanan selama berapa hari, sih? Sampai harus seperti itu. Tuh lihat pipimu kanan kiri selai semua"

Luhan tersenyum polos, menelan makanannya dan menjawab, "Kau tahu, sejak kemarin aku belum sempat makan. Semalaman aku berada di kantor, dan sejak itu yang masuk ke lambungku hanya Starbucks"

"Lumayan dong," Sehun mencoba menghibur, tapi fokusnya tidak lepas dari televisi, "Caramel Macchiato agak menghibur juga sih kalau dipikir-pikir"

"Tentu saja menghibur, kalau aku hanya meminumnya sekali. Masalahnya aku minum kopi hampir lima kali!"

"Apa maksudmu _hampir_ lima kali?"

"Yah, aku menghabiskan satu Latte, dua Macchiatos, dan White Coffe dan semuanya dalam gelas besar! Belum lagi tadi malam temanku menawari Starbucks lagi"

"Memang kenapa harus minum kopi sebanyak itu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ha, hauhan hauka tahmmm pekhmmkhu"

"Ha?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan bersusah payah menelan makanannya. Pipinya menggembung lucu, dan membuat Sehun gemas, "Astaga, habiskan dulu makananmu. Kau ini~"

"Ehm, kau kan tahu pekerjaanku. Kami dikejar oleh waktu untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya. Jika tidak mungkin saja kami dipandang remeh dan dia bisa meluluhlantakkan semua gedung di Amerika"

Selanjutnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Satu-satunya yang bersuara adalah televisi Luhan yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sehun. Yah, Sehun memilih untuk menonton film sementara Luhan menghabiskan makanannya yang porsinya benar-benar tidak normal. Sehun berpikir, mungkin semua yang Luhan makan malam ini bisa jadi cadangan makanannya untuk dua hari ke depan.

"Berarti aku mengganggumu bukan?" Sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah Luhan membuang semua sampah yang berceceran di sofa.

"Mengganggu? Tentu saja tidak,"

"Akuilah itu, aku mengganggumu mandi," Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedangkan sedang mengangkat alis, "Tahu darimana kalau tadi aku sedang mandi?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Lihat saja, bahkan sekarang kau masih memakai bathrobe. Benar-benar seperti wanita"

Luhan menatap penampilannya. Ia tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia belum mengganti bathrobe yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang sedikit 'lebih layak'. Mungkin Sehun benar, apalagi bathrobenya berwarna biru cerah. Luhan memang tidak membawa pakaian ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan handuk? Pasti terlihat seperti orang gila jika mengacungkan pistol hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Salahkan saja Sehun yang masuk tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi.

"Ya! Ini semua ulahmu, kau tahu! Aku sedang bersantai dan tiba-tiba kau datang tanpa permisi"

Sehun tertawa, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar depresi, deh"

"Tentu saja," Luhan mengeluh, "Aku tidak tidur semalaman. Pekerjaan yang menyebalkan"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kasusmu?"

"Sebenarnya perkembangannya lumayan pesat. Tapi ada sedikit gangguan dan itu menyebabkan kami harus memulai segalanya dari awal lagi. Aish, benar-benar."

"Begitu ya," Sehun tersenyum seadanya, "Tuntutan pekerjaan. Setidaknya gajimu cukup besar, bukan?"

Luhan nyengir, "Yah, tentu saja. Gaji besar dengan resiko kematian setiap waktu. Menarik sekali"

"Memangnya kau mau, gaji besar, tanpa resiko kematian dan menyenangkan?"

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh ke Sehun yang sekarang menyeringai kearahnya. Apapun itu, sepertinya yang ia katakan selanjutnya bukan suatu hal yang bagus, "Memangnya ada pekerjaan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada"

"Apa? Pembunuh?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

Dengan lembut Sehun menggeserkan kepala Luhan –yang sebelumnya menoleh kearahnya– sehingga sekarang pandangan Luhan sepenuhnya kepada layar televisi. Pipinya seketika memerah dan matanya membulat sempurna,

"Astaga, kenapa ada adegan itu!?" Suaranya melengking tinggi.

Tidak heran, yang sekarang ada di televisi Luhan adalah perbuatan dua insan manusia sebagaimana mereka seperti sudah bersuami istri. Tidak, tidak, sepertinya lebih menjerumus kepada _seks bebas_, karena dari judul filmnya saja, Bitchy Girl. Sejak kapan Sehun menonton film itu? Sejak tadi? Lalu kenapa Luhan tidak sadar?

"Santai sajalah, tidak perlu berteriak begitu," Sehun nyengir, senang dengan reaksi Luhan, "Nah, aku sudah menunjukkan pekerjaan murah dan menyenangkan bukan? Siapa tahu kau ingin mencobanya"

Rona merah menjadi semakin pekat di wajah Luhan ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Demi apapun, sampai mati aku tidak akan mau bekerja seperti _itu_"

"Aha," Sehun memasang tampang serius. Senang karena Luhan berhasil masuk ke perangkapnya, "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kumaksud?"

"Tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang kau maksud, dan aku juga cukup dewasa untuk menyimpulkan bahwa yang kita bicarakan ini adalah _dirty talk_. Ya kan? Jangan mengelak"

"Wah, wah, wah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi sepertinya kita memiliki pendapat yang seribu persen berbeda"

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, berusaha mengabaikan desahan erotis yang keluar dari televisi tersebut. Dan lebih sialan lagi, justru remote televisi berada di bawah kendali Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang ada di benak Sehun ketika ia justru mengencangkan volume televisinya, sehingga desahan erotis yang berusaha Luhan abaikan justru semakin menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa maksudmu mengencangkan volumenya!? Sini, berikan padaku. Ganti channel lainnya!"

"Aigoo, jangan begitulah. Hei, Luhan-ah, kau bilang sendiri bahwa pekerjaan membuatmu gila. Mungkin dengan menonton ini otakmu bisa sedikit rileks"

Jawaban Sehun kontan membuat pipinya tambah memerah. Luhan menyambar bantal kecil yang tergeletak di punggungnya, dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal malang tersebut. Sehun tertawa puas sekali.

"Luhan-ah, kau belum menjawabku," Sehun memasang seringai nakal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Luhan, "Kau tahu pekerjaan yang kumaksud?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, berusaha membuat ekspresi marah, yang sayangnya gagal karena suara desahan –sialan– tersebut semakin merajai ruang santainya itu.

"_Itu_kan yang kau maksud?"

"_Itu _apa?"

"Ya _itu_," Luhan menjelaskan ke Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sementara Sehun setengah mati menahan tawa, dan berusaha tetap menampilkan wajah polosnya seolah mereka berbicara tentang permen seharga lima ribu rupiah.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sehun-ah. Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud"

"Tidak. Memangnya apa sih? Yang kau katakan hanya _itu itu_ saja daritadi. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu jika kau terus berbicara seperti i–"

"Pelacur"

Luhan menyambar ucapan Sehun dan langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat-sangat-amat merah. Melebihi tadi. Sementara Sehun nyengir, menampakkan sedikit sisi mesumnya.

"Yah," Sehun mengedingkan bahunya, "Sebetulnya aku lebih suka menyebut mereka _pekerja seks_ ketimbang _pelacur_"

"Sama saja," Tukas Luhan cepat, "Yang mereka lakukan sama-sama menjual tubuhnya dan mendesah erotis"

"Memang teknisnya sama. Tapi sepertinya pekerja seks terdengar lebih agung daripada pelacur. Dengar saja, pelacur sepertinya rendahan sekali"

"Sudah kubilang mereka sama saja, bukan?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun ketika lelaki itu menarik-narik lengan bathrobenya, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu mereka sama saja? Berarti pernah merasakan dong!"

"Ya! Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku tidak pernah! Aku, aku—"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menanti jawaban selanjutnya dari Luhan. Sementara yang ditungguinya sedang menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia meladeni dirty talk Sehun, dengan _backsound_ suara wanita yang mendesah erotis? Ia pasti terlalu lelah, sehingga otaknya tidak bisa difungsikan sebagaimana mestinya. Ia pasti terlalu lelah, sehingga dengan mudahnya meladeni semua yang Sehun bicarakan. Pasti. Ia pasti terlalu lelah.

"Untuk apa kita membicarakan ini?" Luhan menatap layar televisi putus asa. Beruntunglah sekarang sudah tidak ada suara wanita mendesah, dan tidak ada adegan ranjang lagi.

"Untuk kesenangan lahir dan batin" Sehun menjawab asal. Lalu tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Lagipula," Luhan tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia mengatakan ini, "Tidak semua wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelacur i—"

"Pekerja seks" Sehun menyela.

"Oke, pekerja seks. Tidak semua wanita yang bekerja sebagai pekerja seks itu bahagia, bukan?"

"Mereka pasti bahagia, Luhan-ah," Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Pasti."

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku kurang percaya dengan pendapatmu itu"

"Kenapa? Karena kau belum pernah merasakannya bukan?"

"Yeah," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kikuk, "Secara teknis memang benar. Aku kurang percaya dengan hal-hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan sendiri"

"Itu berarti..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua, sehingga Sehun dan Luhan berdempetan erat sekali, "Kau menantangku?"

"M-mwo?"

"Cernalah kata-katamu sendiri, Luhan-ah" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. Ia merendahkan suaranya, "Aku cukup peka untuk mengerti kata-katamu. Lebih dari dirimu sendiri"

Selanjutnya Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan, dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan kegelian. Ia mencium pipi Luhan, sedikit menjilat, dan ciuman tersebut turun ke leher putih susu milik Luhan. Leher yang cukup terekspos mengingat sang pemilik hanya mengenakan bathrobe.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan. Hen-hentikan"

Sehun mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan, ia menghirup napas dari ceruk lelaki di sampingnya itu. Sadar bahwa sebetulnya Luhan kegelian dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya menikmatinya. Dan kegelian itu biasanya berdampak positif, setidaknya begitulah menurut Sehun.

"Katamu kau kurang percaya? Biarkan aku sedikit mengubah pandanganmu. Setidaknya kau bisa percaya dengan ucapanku. Aku ingin kau percaya dengan diriku dan perkataanku" gumam Sehun di leher Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam pasrah mendengar Sehun berkata begitu.

Mendapati Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa perlawanan, Sehun mulai tertarik untuk mengeksploitasi lebih. Ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri ketika ada seorang mangsa yang (menurutnya) menyerahkan diri kepadanya. Maka Sehun mulai memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjang Luhan. Menggigit dan menjilat. Mulai meleburkan bias antara diri mereka berdua.

**-oOo-**

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika jam di dinding dengan polosnya menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Benar-benar kesiangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan tidak mendapati siapapun berada dalam jarak jangkauannya. Kenyataan itu membuat Luhan agak kecewa.

Tapi Luhan bergegas mandi –yang ia lakukan hanya lima menit– dan segera mengambil kontak mobil. Ia bahkan tidak sempat merapikan rambutnya, walaupun itu tidak terlalu diperlukan. Karena rambut Luhan akan selalu _seperti itu_ setiap harinya. Ah ya, ia juga tidak sempat memakai pakaian terbaik yang bisa ia kenakan –yang ia maksud pakaian terbaik adalah jaket metal dan celana rombeng mengerikan– dan yang ia pakai sekarang, (menurutnya) lebih menunjukkan sisi keimutannya dibandingkan dengan kelelakiannya. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru, memakai kaos putih dan jaket birunya sama terburu-buru dengan mandinya. Dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju mobil sehingga tanpa sadar, ia menginjak lembaran kertas dari Sehun yang diberikan untuknya.

Walaupun tidak sempat melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, namun entah kenapa, di perjalanan ia kembali memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang sekarang ini tidak Luhan ketahui apakah itu mimpi atau betulan. Tapi berkaca dari kenyataan, sepertinya itu semua mimpi.

Agak menggelikan juga mengetahui dirinya sendiri dapat bermimpi seperti itu. Membicarakan hal-hal kotor? Tentang... pekerja seks? Lalu apa? Mengijinkan Sehun untuk lebih mengeksploitasi dirinya? Astaga, kalau sekarang Luhan tidak terlambat, bisa saja sekarang ia tertawa berguling-guling, menertawai kebodohan mimpinya sendiri –walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada secuil bagian dari dirinya yang berharap bahwa itu bukan hanya mimpi–

_Ting._

Luhan memeriksa jam di tangannya, mendapati jarum panjang berada diantara angka enam dan juga tujuh. Bagus, rekor tersiang datang ke tempat kerja. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift dan menuju ke bilik milik Kris. Mendudukkan badannya dan mendesah panjang. Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Lima menit berlalu tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Luhan. Fakta itu membuat Luhan sedikit terganggu dan risih. Bagaimanapun ia bukan artis. Kenapa harus memandanginya seperti itu?

"Apa?" Luhan membuka suara, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertukar pandangan, mengangguk kecil, lalu bangkit dari mejanya masing-masing dan berjalan kearah meja Luhan. Baekhyun membawa kaca kecil sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Ada apa sih?" Luhan bertambah penasaran menatap mereka berdua yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hyung, semalam jadi kawin dengan kasur?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, yang justru membuat Luhan bertambah bingung.

"Tentu saja jadi. Aku terlalu lelah untuk begadang semalaman lagi"

Giliran Baekhyun menimpali, "Bukan kawin dengan orang lain?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna sementara Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebarnya, "Ya! Baekkie, apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu sih sebenarnya"

Luhan agak was-was kalau saja mereka memimpikan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Luhan impikan semalam (plis ya bang, itu bukan mimpi-_-). Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Apalagi... rasa-rasanya Luhan cukup agresif juga ketika melakukan hal _tersebut_ dengan Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kalian menanyaiku seperti ini?"

"Itu hyung," Baekhyun menunjuk leher Luhan, "Kenapa ada banyak bercak merah keunguan disitu?"

"MWO?"

**-oOo-**

sodara-sodara! Hahaha, agak stuck sih mau ngasih rating apa buat chapter ini. Tapi yaudahlah rated T nggak apa-apa kan ya? Lagian adegannya juga nggak xiaola buat eksplisit.

Xiaola mohon kesediannya untuk merepiu ya, jangan jadi silent reader. Gila tuh diliat di statistik yang cuma numpang baca terus ngilang tanpa jejak ada banyak bangett! Jadi mohon repiu yah, walopun sekedar 'lanjuttt' sampe memuat kritik dan saran, tapi tetep aja itu semua bikin xiaola semangat apdet huehehe.

Makasih yang di chap 1 sama prolog udah sempetin repiu. Ohya, jangan lupa repiu lagi yah huehe. Sama cek pm kalian. Makasih banyaaakkk

Bighug xo, Xiaola


End file.
